requiem for a vampire
by deads0ul
Summary: Autrefois le sage des six chemins affronta un roi vampire au pouvoir monstrueux 2000 ans plus tard ce vampire c'est réincarner sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki et a été charger par son ancien adversaire de recréer le royaume des vampires, pour face a une nouvelle menace
1. Chapter 1

Bon bah que dire …

Je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres fics

Mais celle-ci c'est presque écrite toute seul, après que j'eus finir de lire le manga

« Vampire chronicles»

Dont je me suis fortement inspire

C'est un one-shot

Cependant si j'ai des idées et que ca plait, ca peut tourner en fanfic

* * *

Il y maintenant 16 ans dans le monde ninja naquit Naruto Uzumaki, moment marqué également par le scellement du démon renard ans celui-ci, faisant de lui un monstre déteste par tous

Mais ce que le monde entier ignore c'est que ….

.

.

.

Neuf mois avant dans un autre monde mourut le roi vampire rose red strauss aussi connu comme « akabara le plus grand des roi »

Il était un des derniers Vampire de sang pur.

Sang qui lui donnait un pouvoir immense, s'ajoutant a sa nature vampirique qui lui donnait un corps presque immortel, insensible aux ravages de l'âge.

Il possédait un pouvoir si grand qu'il était craint même pas son propre peuple.

La croyance populaire colportant qu'il aurait put, sur un caprice, prendre le contrôle de la planète.

Nul être ne pouvait s'opposer a son pouvoir écrasant.

Et Il ne craignait nul être que se soit par le pouvoir ….

Ou par la culture, étant ce que les humains pourraient qualifier de « surdoués », intelligence renforcé par des siècles, d'une d'existence parsemé de combats de complots et autre.

il était destiner a se marier a la princesse et a régner a seulement 200 ans, l'âge pour être roi étant de 1000 ans minimum cela montrant bien son génie.

Seulement dans cette période d'attente il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

Un an plus tard alors qu'il était parti pour signer un traiter de paix et que sa femme était au dernier mois de sa grossesse, elle et le futur bébé furent assassiné.

Cet assassina gela a jamais le cœur du vampire.

.

Quelque années après, plus par devoir que par envi il épousa la reine, cela marqua le début de son règne sur le royaume de la nuit.

Puis le titre de « plus grand des rois » ne tarda par a s'ajouter a son nom, grâce sa grande attention pour le peuple et leur problèmes ainsi que sa gestion habile du pays.

.

Mais le malheur ne tarda pas à le refrappé.

Quelque années après, quand lors d'une réunion qui aurait dut marquer le début d'une paix éternel, en voulant prouver qu'en tant que vampire, il ne pouvait s'exposé au soleil sans mourir, il voulut sacrifier son bras.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu son bras qui aurait dut bruler resta intacte montrant son incroyable immunité a la lumière du soleil que même lui ignorait

Cela déclencha la peur chez les humains qui ne se sentirent plus en sécurité le jour,

Ils décidèrent alors de s'allié et de déclaré la guerre aux vampires et a tout être qui leur était parenté

Peu de temps après lors d'une campagne militaire sa reine fut scellée et tué par un humain se faisant appeler ….

« Le sage des six chemins »qui depuis des années avait juré de détruire le pays des vampires et plus particulièrement leur roi qu'il jugeait trop dangereux pour l'espèce humaine.

Un humain qui pouvait contrôler un étrange pouvoir nommé « chakra ».

A ce moment la le roi dut prendre une décision sachant que la guerre pourrait durée des années.

Il plongeât son pays dans la dictature et déchaina ses pouvoirs.

Ainsi il ne lui fallut que quelque mois pour que le monde entier tombe sous son joug.

Pendant les années qui suivirent il gouverna le monde comme un tyran, faisant bien en sorte que tous, humain ou demi-vampire, étant le dernier vampire, soit marqué d'une envie de le tuer.

.

.

3 années passèrent

Comme il l'avait prévu l'humain qui avait autrefois tué sa reine s'était caché pour s'améliorer, il le retrouva et conclu en secret un accort avec lui.

Un accort selon lequel lors d'une sortie dans un endroit isoler dans le but de chercher des résistants, il devait l'attaquer, et que tous deux se battes a plein pouvoir, le vampire précisant qu'il comptait perdre a la fin mais combattrait quand même de toute ses forces pour que l'humain puisse a la fin prendre la tête de l'armer rebelle destiner a le traquer lui qui serait affaiblit.

l'humain quand a lui reconnu le vampire en tant que véritable roi, le plus grand des roi, ayant pour la première fois de l'estime envers quelqu'un.

Combat qui d'âpres la légende dura un mois sans interruption, et qui se conclu sur une victoire du vampire qui dut partir en exile, le monde entier s'étant révolté contre lui, tandis que l'humain survécu passa pour un martyre et un héro

Cependant il ignorait que quelque année plus tard, au moment de sa mort l'humain dans son dernier souffle activa la technique sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant des années.

une technique nommé « signe noir » un parasite spirituel qui en s'incrustant dans le corps d'un individu, crée un soldat destiner a tuer le roi

L'individu ce voit alors doté d'un pouvoir qu'il lui permet d'annuler la magie, cependant il doit vaincre le roi déchut dans les 3 années qui suivent l'apparition du parasite, sinon il meurt, a chaque nouvel hôte le parasite lui donne de nouvelles capacités, se renforçant ainsi sans cesse.

Un parasite qui ne peut disparaitre que suite a la mort du roi vampire

Un parasite qui fut créé à partir de l'âme de celui qui aurait dut être l'enfant d'akabara

.

.

Après plus de 2000 ans de fuite à subir les attaques des humains et des demis-vampires, le symbole non avouer de leur cohésions fit un cadeau aux derniers demis-vampires ….

Le droit de devenir humain

Peut de temps après le plus grands des roi fut tué par une réincarnation du signe noir , avec pour dernières paroles

« J'ai accomplit mon devoir de roi »

.

.

.

Mais son âme ne pouvant reposée en paix se réincarna dans un autre monde sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki

.

.

.

Monde des ninjas

Prés d'un pont, un pont qui était sensé être le lieu de rencontre de sasori ninja d'akatsuki et kabuto son espion envoyé cher orochimaru.

Naruto avait, suite a des propos limite pédophile d'orochimaru a propos de sasuke, perdu le contrôle de kyuubi de ce fait …

Le chakra rouge démoniaque de ce monstre suintait autour de son corps formant des sorte de queues rougeâtre, signe du contrôle grandissant du démon sur le jeune garçon .

Ce même garçon qui suite a l'apparition de la quatrième queue venait, sous les yeux de son sensei Yamato de perdre tous contrôle de son corps.

Cédé aux ténèbres de son cœur

Cédé au mal

Sa conscience ayant été écrasée par la haine incommensurable de kyuubi , qui lui , venait d'utilisé la haine du garçon comme d'une porte de sorti .

Cependant dans esprit l'esprit partagé du jeune homme.

Ce jeune marchait dans les égouts qui représentait son âme, marchant sans réelle but guidé par une sorte d'appelle lugubre qui lui disait « viens, viens », elle semblait résonner sans fin dans les couloirs comme l'appelle d'un fantôme.

Il se retrouva vite dans une étrange pièce, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir kyuubi dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, comme une grotte dans laquelle est tapit un monstre.

La pièce était très grande couverte de tapisseries et de peintures qui représentaient pour la plus part des scènes de combat, au plafond se trouvait un gigantesque lustre en cristal qui éclairait principalement le centre de la pièce.

Bref il se serait cru dans une pièce principal d'un souverain, l'air était pesant, lourd, il avait du mal à respirer, comme si il venait de pénétré dans le domaine d'une entité supérieure.

Lui d'habitude si hyperactif était parfaitement calme, ou plutôt son corps n'osait faire le moindre geste, émettre le moindre son, tellement l'aura était forte

Cette aura ne ressemblait pas a celle kyuubi, non !

Dans cette aura il n'y avait ni haine ni sauvagerie, juste de la puissance mélangé a de la noblesse, Naruto put même y percevoir une pointe de tristesse

Puis son regard fut attiré vers la source de cette aura

Il vit une sorte de trône étrange …

Étrange ! Car il se dégageait du dossier deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris étirant sur plusieurs mètres.

Sur ce trône était assit un homme, ses vêtement étaient typique de la noblesse mélangeant dorer et noir ainsi, avec une grande cape représentant une lune rouge.

mais Naruto ne put voir son visage caché dans l'obscurité seul sa bouche était visible, montrant un sourire qui mettait en avant deux canines étrangement longues et pointus.

Puis l'homme ricana, pétrifiant sur place le Genin avant de dire d'une voie qui semblait sorti de l'enfer

« te voila enfin, ca fait 16 ans que je t'attend »

« qui ? …qui est tu ? » Bafouilla Naruto qui était tombé sur les fesses en asseyant de reculer.

L'homme esquissa de nouveau un sourire et marcha pour aller se placer devant Naruto effrayé.

Naruto put alors voir l'homme d'on l'apparence le surprit au plus haut point.

Il lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau , mis a part quelque différences , telle que ses cheveux qui étaient un peut plus long , et ses yeux qui ne reflétaient aucun signe d'espoir , représentant un immense vide , comme le symbole d'une incroyable expérience de la vie ,comme ceux d'un homme qui a tout vécu et tout connu .

Une impression qui imposait le respect la peur et la soumission se dégageait de son corps

« Un roi » c'est l'impression qu'en avait Naruto

Puis l'homme commença a parler d'une voie monotone, mais lourde de sentiments

« Je suis celui qui régna autrefois sur le monde… le roi vampire …. Akabara »

« Que fait tu dans mon âme ?» parvint à prononcé l'ado

L'homme sourit et dit « je suis … TOI » chaque mots semblaient tombé comme une guillotine sur le jeune garçon , voyant son incompréhension, l'homme continuât

« Je suis toi et tu es moi » voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien l'homme se frappa la tête d'exaspération et rajouta désespéré

« en gros t'es ma réincarnation, nous somme la même personne qui suite a une perte de mémoire a développe deux personnalités, moi la personnalité originel vampire millénaire possédant une puissance inimaginable, et toi ninja de konoha faible »

« … » Fut la réponse de Naruto

«depuis toujours tu a ressenti ce sentiment, ce sentiment qu'il te manquait une partie toi, ce sentiment d'avoir perdu ce qui t'étais cher, les sentiments dont se souvenait ton corps ne collaient pas avec tes souvenirs, et a cause de ca ton esprit devint de plus en plus instable, et confus cela ouvrant la porte a kyuubi »

« Cependant étant donner la situation, ton corps tous entier ainsi que ton esprit se sont synchronisé et ont cherché les traces que ton ancien toi, pour finalement retrouver ce toi que tu avais perdu »

« moi je suis l'incarnation de ce désire de retrouver celui que tu étais »

L'homme tendis la main vers Naruto et dit « prend cette main ainsi nos personnalités fusionneront et nous redeviendrons ce que nous somme, un être ultime et complet »

Naruto bien qu'encore un peu dans l'incompréhension, sentait au fond de lui que ce que cet homme disait était vrai

C'est pourquoi il décida de pendre la main de l'homme

A ce moment la une immense lumière se dégageât de la liaison des deux mains, et Naruto fut submergé d'un sentiment étrange, il avait l'impression pour la première fois de sa vie d'être lui-même, que pendant l'espace d'un instant son cœur était en paix.

Pendant ce temps tous les souvenirs de l'ancien roi lui revenaient en tête, chaque cellule de son corps changeait, reprenant la forme du vampire.

Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes et quand se fut fini…

.

Le chakra de kyuubi qui était sortit du corps du garçon, car celui-ci ne pouvait plus le contenir, un corps humain n'étant pas assez résistant (comme un ballon cédant suite a la pression de l'air) , commençait a être réabsorbé

Non pas parce que kyuubi en perdait le contrôle, mais parce que maintenant ce corps n'était plus humain….

Mais vampire, de ce fait les limites qui déterminaient le chakra pouvant être supporté sans cédé n'étaient plus les même.

Ce nouveaux corps qui pendant des siècles abrita l'être de plus puissant du monde, était tous a fait capable de supporter le pouvoir écrasant qu'est celui de kyuubi.

Au bout d'un moment le chakra fut complètement réabsorbé, son intensité n'avait pas changé, la seule différence était qu'il était maintenant contenu dans une forme plus petite, mais il était toujours sous le contrôle de kyuubi.

Kyuubi qui était maintenant dans l'incompréhension total se sentant repousser par une force inconnue, il ne savait pas se qui se passait et de qui provenait cette force qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gosse faible et manipulable d'avant.

.

De l'extérieur Naruto était maintenant plus grand et plus fort d'où se dégageait une aura très caractéristique

Celle d'un roi un être supérieur, ayant une noblesse et un cœur si pur …

il n'était plus le Genin faible d'il y a quelque minute, non !

il était maintenant un être avec les pouvoirs et les souvenir d'un roi vampire doubler des capacités et des souvenir de Naruto Uzumaki ,la fusion de deux êtres dans un corps, un être double , mitigé entre deux vie qui a la n'en faisait qu'une

la renaissance du plus grand des roi

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux une onde de choc de dégageât de son corps, faisant naitre un sentiment étrange chez les spectateurs

Spectateurs qui étaient maintenant dans l'incompréhension totale se demandant ce qui se passait

Dans le doute orochimaru décida d'envoyer une vague déferlante constitué de milliers de serpent

En voyant ca Naruto ne bougea pas pendant que seconde, quand soudain

Il leva sa main droite jusqu'a son épaule gauche…

Prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles pour des simples mortels …

Et l'abaissa brutalement

Aussitôt tous le paysage devant lui dans un rayon de presque un kilomètre s'écrasa sur lui-même comme si la gravitée avait brutalement été multipliée.

Le vampire dit alors avec une voie légèrement plus grave que d'habitude en regardant sa main qu'il ouvrait et la fermait en rythme, comme pour tester ses articulations

« On dirait bien que ma puissance ne s'est pas encore stabilisée, je vais devoir méditer et patienter le temps que ce corps se réhabitue à se pouvoir »

A ce moment la comme pour confirmer, son corps affaiblie par sa soudaine mutation

Non ! Plutôt son retour un niveau bien supérieur aux humains perdit connaissance

.

.

Quand il se réveilla âpres avoir tourné la tête, pour sondé son environnement il vit qu'il était a l'hôpital de konoha et qu'au vu du calendrier sa faisait environ une semaine qu'il était dans le coma , le soleil commençant a se coucher ce qui faisait agiter son nouveau sang

Il se prit alors la tête ayant encore du mal à différencier les souvenirs de Naruto et d'akabara

« yo gamin » dit une voie

Il se tourna vite vers l'origine et dit

« Jiraya-san » qui était a la fenêtre

Le dénommé Jiraya bien qu'un peut surprit par la façon dont l'avait appelé son élève dit

« j'ai apprit qu'âpres qu'orochimaru est parler de sasuke, t'as perdu le contrôle de kyuubi , faut que tu le laisse tomber il ne reviendra pas , et en faisant ca tu va juste gâcher ta vie et le regretter plus tard »

La réaction de Naruto fut le contraire de ce qu'il attendait

Naruto dit d'un aire calme ou on pouvait sentir une sorte de mélancolie

« je sais le très bien, je regrette déjà trop des choix que j'ai fait » cela reflétait une grande expérience de la vie qui étonna Jiraya car il ne connaissait pas le garçon aussi mature, il avait l'impression d'entendre un homme d'on l'esprit a été brisé par la guerre, ayant vécu l'enfer

Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait Naruto s'était déjà diriger vers la porte et était partit sans faire le moindre bruit

.

.

Il traversa le village silencieusement se dirigeant au sommet de la falaise des hokage, s'arrêtant au bord du vide dans lequel se trouvait son village

Il pointa son regard le plus loin possible vers l'horizon et dit d'une voie qui semblait perdu

« Dieu, combien de temps allez vous jouer avec moi ? »

« J'ai beau avoir plus de 2000 ans je me retrouve de nouveau face a un choix dont je ne connais pas la solution »

« Que dois-je faire ? » « Que dois-je faire ? » « Que dois-je faire ? » il ne cessait de répété cette phrase, chaque mot étant prononcer moins fort que le précédent, se retrouvant vite a genoux frappant ses poing contre le sol

Signe que pour la première fois depuis de milliers d'année son esprit que les gens croyaient incasable venait de se brisé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Lui qui depuis toujours s'était battus fidèle a ses principes.

Lui qui avait eu la force de faire des choix et des sacrifices, mettant de coter ses sentiments.

Lui qui avait accepté d'être traqué et de devoir combattre, constamment poussé aux limites de la souffrance, pour accomplir son devoir de roi

Lui qui avait subit ce qu'aucun homme ne pourrait subir

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu, divisé entre deux destins

Un coter de lui était heureux car il avait accomplit son devoir de roi et espérait la mort,

La mort ce repos qu'on lui avait ôté, comme pour le punir de ses choix.

Tandis qu'un autre coter voulait vivre et s'élever parmi les hommes

Bref il était perdu

.

Aucune attache, aucuns lieux où aller, n'être dans les pensées de personne, pouvoir disparaitre et réapparaitre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive

Certain pourrait appeler ca …. Liberté

Pour lui c'était plutôt … un grand vide une existence dénuer de sens

Et le pire ….

Il ne pouvait mourir …

un corps presque immortel

Une espérance de vie de 10.000 ans

Un pouvoir immense, qu'envierai toute personne

Mais lui voulait la mort, il avait trop vécu, trop de chose à regretter, trop d'être cher perdu

Et pourtant … son devoir de roi lui interdisait de mourir comme si il avait de nouveau une mission a accomplir ,

tous comme la partie de lui qui avait vécu c'est 16 dernières années en tant que ninja de konoha

ce jeune ninja naïf et plain d'espoir qui avait maintenant laisser place a un roi,

et qui était maintenant enterré a jamais

Un raison … c'est tous ce qui lui fallait

Aussi futile soit elle, ca suffirait à lui redonner le gout de vivre

Au bout de quelque minute ne trouvant aucune réponse, il décidât alors d'aller faire un tour,

.

Mais en marchant il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était constamment entourer d'une aura différente de d'habitude, une aura qui semblait geler toute chose qui la ressentait, une aura se déversant tel un blizzard, même les Uchiwa ne pouvaient être aussi froid

Le soleil se couchait et qu'il le veuille ou non son sang de vampire s'agitait

Son corps décidât alors de partir vers les lieux de souvenir pour « Naruto Uzumaki »

A la cascade ou il avait signé le contrat des crapauds

.

Il s'assit au bord du petit lac au pied de la cascade regardant avec un regard vide son reflet

« Qui suis-je » dit' il a voie basse, se le demandant a lui même

A ce moment la comme pour lui donner une réponse il y eu un des miracles que certain nomme hasard

Ses capacités de détection, ayant augmenté de manière exponentielle

Il put sentir une énergie qu'aucun humain ne puisse sentir, seul les vampires le peuvent, une énergie nommé …

Magie

Bien que l'aura soit faible il pouvait la percevoir, il ne tarda pas a en trouver la source

Elle émanait de derrière la cascade

il se rapprocha et dès qu'il eut posé sa main sur la pierre, une lumière se dégageât de celle-ci

A ce moment la il eut l'impression que son esprit fut attiré par quelque chose

Une fois qu'il ouvrit yeux et vit un être qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier …

Son plus féroce adversaire…

« rikudo » dit Naruto presque inconsciemment sous la surprise

L'homme lui, sourit et dit d'une voie sympathique « ca faisait longtemps akabara »

Le vampire se reprit et dit d'un air un peu idiot

« Bon d'abord, comment t'a fait pour apparaitre devant, qui plus est en ayant l'air d'avoir 20 ans car Après tout …. t'es qu'un humain »

Pour la première fois le roi vampire n'affichait pas un visage figé et cela était réciproque, cet homme était le seul à avoir put se mesuré a lui.

Leur combat ayant créé une sorte de lien entre eux

Le rikudo rit et dit « ca t'étonne hein ?, c'est vrai contrairement a toi je n'est pas la chance de possédé la jeunesse éternel »….

« c'est pourquoi j'ai créé cette technique qui comme tu la remarqué a lié mon âme a ce monde et suite au moment ou tu a touché une des pierres que j'ai éparpillé de part le monde, elle l'a ramené dans le monde des vivants pour que tu puisse me rencontrer »

Naruto eut un air irrité et dit « j'en conclu que c'est toi qui est derrière ma réincarnation dans ce monde »

Puis il prit un air sarcastique et rajouta « pourquoi ?, je te manquais ? »

Le sage eut un aire gêné et dit « c'est vrai le signe noir a été programmé pour qu'après ta mort tu sois envoyé dans ce monde »

« Et non tu me manque pas mais je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important »

Aussitôt l'ambiance passa de la plaisanterie, a quelque chose de tendu, de sérieux presque étouffant

« Quoi donc ? » demanda akabara

« Comment tu as dus le remarqué, j'ai créé dans ce monde les arts ninja, mais ce n'était pas pour instauré la paix»

Le vampire haussa un sourcil attendant la suite

« Déjà tu doit savoir que ce monde était à l'époque dirigé peuple de vampire, les humains étant leurs esclaves, je les est alors combattu en essayant de rétablir l'équilibre entre humain et ce peuple, mais je ne pus que sceller leur chefs »

« Raciste »dit le vampire vexé que son peuple est été de nouveau traqué mais il devait reconnaitre que la situation n'était pas acceptable

Le sage continua l'ignorant « je parvins à les battre et a scellé le pouvoir de leur descendants, cependant j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient caché leur principales création dont une arme destructrice »

« Quelle genre d'arme et de création ? » Demanda le roi déchut visiblement intéressé

« Une de leur créations se trouve depuis 16 ans dans ton ventre »

« Kyuubi ? »

« oui j'ignore comment mais ils ont réussit a créé les bijuus , mais je pense qu'ils ne sont que les clés de quelque chose d'encore plus énorme »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« je veux que tu reforme le peuple vampire et crée une force mélangeant nos deux peuples, pour s'opposer aux vampire que j'ai scellé, et pour finir détruire la chose que je n'est put atteindre »,

« de tous toute les personnes dans ce monde toi seul en est capable, tu possède la force et la sagesse nécessaire, et ton corps te permet d'utiliser les arts ninja en plus de la magie »

Le vampire eut un sourire maléfique et dit (cria) d'une voie des plus grave et menaçante «d'abord tu veux détruire mon peuple, tu va même jusqu'a tuer ma femme et notre enfant, tu fais tout pour que nos peuple s'entretue, et maintenant tu veux me pousser à tuer les miens en m'alliant aux humains, L'HYPOCRISIE A SES LIMITES»

Le vampire déployait ses ailes de chauve-souris, augmentant son pouvoir, dégageant une énergie si maléfique que même kyuubi n'en n'arrivait pas à la cheville

N'importe qui serait évanouit voir mort de peur âpres avoir déchainé la colère du roi vampire

Cependant le rikudo senin n'était pas n'importe qui, mais tremblait quand même un peu, de ce fait il dut se rattraper car voyait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin

« du calme, du calme, je dois avouer dit comme ca peut prêté a confusion » se rectifia t'il avec un air idiot , puis rajouta d'un air plus sérieux « déjà je dois reconnaitre que je m'étais autrefois trompé sur ton cas »

« t'as de la chance être mort, car si t'étais immortel, tu serai mort plus d'une dizaine de foies en l'espace de 3 minutes » dit le vampire, d'un air des plus effrayant par-dessus son épaule, s'étant retourné pour partir « bon ou est la sortie ?»

« bon d'accort » avoua le rikudo,

« Cependant je te connais, et je sais que tu reste un roi, et de fait tu ne laisserais pas une nouvelle guerre éclater entre nos deux peuple » rajouta t'il d'un air qui sonnait comme une leçon de moral

Voyant que son interlocuteur s'était arrêté

il continua « tu es dans un nouveau monde ou personne n'a entendu parler de toi, tu devrai le prendre comme une nouvelle opportunité de tout recommencer »

« que tu le veuille ou non cette guerre éclatera » ,

« mais son issue est entre tes mains, compte tu rester comme un spectateur et laisser des innocents mourir »

« ou vas-tu chercher et reconstituer un peuple de vampire pacifiste, agir comme un roi et retrouver ta position », «

« Quelque sois ton choix… toi… tu survivras, mais ca ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde »,

« il se peut que le fait tu soit apparu a cette époque ne soit pas du hasard » ,

« Mais tout ca tu le sais déjà »

« Adieux, je laisse ce monde entre tes mains, j'espère ne pas mettre trompé sur ta personne »

A ce moment la le rikudo disparu et Naruto se réveilla la main collé a la pierre, seul quelque minute semblait s'être passé

.

Le vampire sourit et dit « connard tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire »

.

Puis il partit,

il alla d'abord prendre des poche de sang a l'hôpital, qu'il but d'une traite assouvissant ainsi sa soif ,

Puis alla prendre quelque vêtements chez lui qu'il retoucha grâce sa magie pour qu'ils deviennent noir et ressemble un peu a ceux d'un vampire « penser racheter une garde-robe »

Puis il partit chez les Yamanaka qui allaient fermer ou il acheta un bouquet de chrysanthème,

Et pour finir il alla sur la montagne des hokage et dit en regardant la lune qui avait veillé sur lui pendant toutes ses années

« Oh lune, toi qui veille sur le peuple de la nuit depuis toujours permet au plus grand de ses rois, d'accomplir pour la dernière fois son devoir »

Il prononça le nom des êtres qui lui avait été cher et rajouta

«Toute ces année, j'ai été hanté par vos visages, désoler, désoler de n'avoir put vous protéger, désoler ne mettre pas rendu compte de votre importance plus tôt, les moments que nous avons passé ensemble jamais je ne les oublierai, alors puissiez vous me pardonner »

« je ne peux vous rejoindre pour l'instant, cependant je vous jure que plus jamais je ne quitterais la voie qu'est la mienne, la voie du devoir, la voie d'un roi , pour qu'au moment de ma mort je puisse vous rejoindre sans regret »

.

Le vent se mit à souffler fortement dans le dos du vampire comme si la nature répondait à ses lamentations

Puis le vampire dégageât sa puissance, ses mains se couvrant d'une carapace osseuse ressemblant a des griffes et deux majestueuses ailes de chauve-souris s'étendirent de chaque coter sur plusieurs mètre

« Adieux, puisse la lune a jamais bénir vos âmes» dit le vampire lâchant le bouquet, avant de s'envoler tandis que les fleures étaient bercé par le vent

Comme la cérémonie marquant le départ du roi vampire vers une nouvelle quête

Un roi qui depuis siècles et pour des siècles à venir sera connut comme

« Le plus grand des rois »

* * *

Alors ? Commentaire ? Critique ?  
ca mérite une suite


	2. Chapter 2

Comme ca à l'aire d'avoir un peu intéresser les gens

Je me suis risqué à faire un second chapitre

Mais étant donner que j'écris cette histoire sans réel plan, je ne sais pas ce que ca va donner

Enfin bref j'espère que ca va plaire

* * *

La nuit…

Un environnement propice a toute sorte d'activités

Pour les ninjas, c'est un monde d'assassina

Pour les humains un monde de terreur

Pour un vampire c'est sont royaume

Pour lui c'est un monde chargé de souvenir

C'est sous la lune qu'il avait passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie, mais c'est également sous elle que tous ce qu'il aimait lui avaient été hotté

En tant que vampire c'était un monde qui lui était dédié

.

« Puisse la lune veiller sur toi »

Comme on disait autrefois chez les vampires

Paroles qui résonnaient comme fausse dans son cœur

Peu t'ont vraiment souhaité le bonheur à une personne, et la voir souffrir peut de temps après ?

Sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider

Si oui ,alors ne vaux t'il pas mieux ne jamais rien souhaiter ?

.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24 h que son corps s'était transformer ou plutôt retransformer en vampire de ce fait…

Bien que ca puissance ne se soit pas encore tout à fait stabilisé

Ses sens eux étaient en éveille

Éveille renforcer par la nuit

Survolant la terre a une hauteur que seul quelque animaux d'invocation aurait put accéder, cacher par les nuages

Seul une silhouette rappelant une chauve sourie, se fondant dans l'éclat blanchâtre de la pleine lune, pouvait être aperçu par les humains lors des rares moments où les nuages se faisaient plus rares

C'est témoins ne doutant pas qu'ils venaient de voir

« Le messager d'une aire nouvelle »

Qui allait s'abattre sur le monde, le changeant a jamais

.

Il volait à vitesse ralenti, son but n'étant pas de faire le tour du monde mais de chercher des indices

Au bout de quelque temps ses oreilles captèrent la voix de 2 hommes qui traversaient une forêt en dessous de lui

Bien que le son soit perturbe par le bruissement des feuilles, il put distinguer les mots

« Gamine », « vieillis pas », « monstrueuse »

Le gamin qu'il était il y a peu serait devenu fous a l'entente du mot « monstrueuse » lui n'eu aucune relation

Du moins extérieurement

Toujours affiché un sourire impassible

Toujours géré ses information sans sentiment

Ne jamais laisser ses sentiments dominer

C'est les qualificatifs d'un bon roi, et ils les suivaient à la lettre

.

Il plia légèrement ses ailes et fonça en piquer vers la terre, atterrissant souplement juste derrière les deux hommes

C'est deux homme eux, ne purent bouger, non pas qu'ils avaient eu une quelconque blessure ou même reçu un sort d'emprisonnement

C'est juste que leur corps refusai de bouger, leur respiration devenait saccadée, comme si au moindre moment leur vie se serait éteinte

Le vampire lui restait impassible, c'est deux minable étaient sous son contrôle

Après tout, un roi de son envergure n'avait nuls besoins de s'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi primaire que des menaces ou même d'utiliser des mots,

Sa simple présence et l'aura qui s'en dégage suffisent amplement a maitrise un grande nombre de d'être aussi bien humain qu'animal

Car tous possède en eux la peur et l'instinct de survie

« Ou est cette fille d'où vous parler ?» dit' il d'une voix neutre du moins en apparence car ont pourrait y ressentir une très forte menace

« o…on… sai..sait…pa…pas »bafouilla un des homme

Comme réponse l'aura se renforça et les deux hommes eurent encore plus de mal a respiré

« Cette fille a été adopté, mais très vite ses parent ont remarque qu'elle ne grandissait pas alors il l'on vendu un homme venu des collines »dit d'une traite le deuxième homme, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, cette phrase ayant trop tiré sur son cœur, fragilise par l'aura

Aussitôt le vampire disparu emportant avec l'aura étouffante

Ce qui sauva la vie du deuxième homme qui commençait a reprendre conscience, avant de dire avec son amis

« ptain , c'était quoi ce truc ?»

.

Leur agresseur lui était déjà loin, et commença à rassemblé les morceaux de la situation actuel

« Il semble que le vieux, avait raison, le peuple des vampires commence à réapparaitre, cette fillette doit avoirs des ancêtres vampire»

« Sa famille doit avoir vécu parmi les hommes ignorant leur véritable nature, car si des vampires ou leur descendant son priver de l'usage de la magie alors leur espérance vie et leur capacité son comme celle des humain »

« Il a du se passer quelque chose dans sa vie qui a pousser son pouvoir magique a se libéré, et a ce moment la, son corps c'est arrêté de vieillir, étant donner que plus un vampire a des sangs humains, plus sa croissance est lente »

« Les vampire de sang pur comme moi, vieillissent comme les humains, jusqu'a un certain âge, puis le processus de vieillissement se bloque et ils restent ainsi jusqu'a la fin de leur existence »

« Maintenant elle doit être complément perdu, se retrouver d'un jour un l'autre dans un corps qui ne vieilli pas et dont la résistance et les capacités sont supérieurs aux humain… »

« Cependant le fait qu'elle est révéler sa nature vampirique va m'aider, elle va surement relâcher sa magie pour une quelconque raison, ce qui va me permettre de la localier »

Et comme pour justifier sa théorie…

.

Une petite vague de magie se dégageât de la montagne que lui avait indiquée l'homme

C'était de la magie dite non-raffiner, celle relâcher inconsciemment lors d'une émotion violente, un peu comme celle que kyuubi relâchait, quand il piquait une crise

« Ah …c'est vrai… le renard » repensa t'il

Il souri et dit « faudra que je lui m'occupe de lui bientôt »

.

Une fois au-dessus de la montagne, il senti des gardes

La il eu 2 choix

Le premier : passer en force et la il y aurait des mort et la montagne serait détruite

Le deuxième : passer en coup de vent ca lui permettra d'évité qu'il y est des mort, chose qu'il a toujours voulu éviter

A ce moment la il prononça quelque mot et étendit ses majestueuse ailes et relâcha sa magie, de manière diffuse et contrôler

« dark night » rajouta t'il, c'était une technique de base mais le problème était …

Son étendu, car pour la plus part des vampires cela se limitait a quelque mètre

Lui elle n'avait presque qu'aucune limite

Aussitôt une sorte de voile noir se dégageât de ses ailes

Voile qu'il s'étendit de plus en plus jusqu'a couvrir entièrement le ciel

Tout être se trouvant sous se ciel noir était repéré, comme si une immense toile d'araigne venait d'êtres tisse et tous les occupant de la montagne était piégé dedans

La montagne lui appartenait

.

Puis il atterrit calmement, a quelque mètre des gardes qui étaient visiblement ninja

Mais rien qui ne puisse lui faire peur

Ce n'est pas comme si des êtres aussi faible pouvait le repéré, et même si s'était le cas, insciemment leur corps se refuserai au combat

.

« L'instinct de survit connait la force de votre adversaire avant même que vous ne puissiez y penser ou le voir »

.

Ce fait il put entrer le plus naturellement du monde dans la base

Les gardes qui s'approchaient trop prés de lui, tombaient inexorablement dans le coma, suite au contact de son aura

Quand aux portes… disons que la magie est un très bon passe-partout

Jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive devant une porte bien plus épaisse et solide que les autres

.

Celle de la prison

Il le sentait

La gamine était derrière, surement attacher et trois hommes l'entouraient

L'un semblait la battre et les deux autres rigolaient en la traitant de monstre, , c'est hommes ne se rendant pas compte qu'à quelque mètre un véritable shinigami observait leur scène

Naruto lui en avait marre et ne pouvait rester impassible plus longtemps

Il pausa sa main sur la porte, y concentra de la magie et aussitôt comme écrasé par une force incroyable, la porte se tordit de plus en plus, finissant par former une sorte de grosse boule

Qui fut envoyé tel un boulet de canon sur un des hommes, qui se retrouva écrasé contre le mur

Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de se retrouver qu'ils furent collés au sol, sentant qu'au moindre geste leur os se briserait en une infinité de morceaux

.

La télékinésie, un des usages primaires de la magie

Puis il vit la victime

Elle devait avoir environ 7ou 8 ans guère plus

Elle était vêtu de simple vêtement, enfin si on peut appeler ca « vêtement » , des fripes grise qui semblaient tomber en morceau

Et le pire elle était solidement accrochée au mur par des fers

Fers que furent vite brisé, par un simple mouvement du roi vampire, le métal ne lui opposant guère plus de force qu'une simple feuille de papier

Son corps était couvert de coupure, de bleu et autre, qui commençaient à guérir (ce qui n'empêche par d'être douloureux), elle était épuiser a la fois physiquement et mentalement

« qu..qui…est …tu » bafouilla telle, essayant de garde tant bien que mal ses yeux ouvert

Lui se contenta de répondre « je suis un être qui essaye de retrouver les siens »

« Alors va les retrouver et laisse moi » dit' elle d'un ton colérique, non pas quelle était véritablement en colère c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait plus courir le risque d'être de nouveau trahis

« Je suis juste un monstre »dit elle d'une voie presque éteinte

« J'ai presque 20 ans et j'ai encore le corps d'une gamine »

« Ma vie n'aucun sens » fini telle en pleure

.

« Et moi j'ai presque 2000 ans, qu'est ce que je devrais dire » dit le vampire en d'une voie boudeuse en tournant la tête

Car même si son apparence était celle d'un jeune de 17/18 ans, ca ne changeais pas pour autant son âges réel

Puis il rajouta d'un aire que pourrais avoir un prof s'adressant à son élève

« C'est vrai … tu n'es pas humaine »

« Tu es comme moi … un être bien différent et supérieur … tu possède en toi un potentiel qu'aucun ne possède et ne pourrait posséder »

Il oublia intentionnel de mentionner le mot « vampire »

Les humains ont plein de préjuge sur ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et de toute évidence, cette gamine de 20 ans n'était pas encore prête a l'accepte

Il du donc modifier son discours pour qu'elle y soit réceptive

.

Il tendit une main grande ouverte et dit

« si tu n'a pas ta place dans le monde des humain, alors suis moi, je m'appelle rose red Strauss , et j'ai autrefois régnez sur le magnifique royaume qu'est …celui de la nuit »

« Un royaume uniquement peuplé d'être comme toi et moi »

« Prend cette main et je t'apprendrai qui tu es vraiment »

« Tu dis que tu vie n'a aucune sens, alors je t'aiderai a le trouver »

La fillette elle, elle était complètement perdue

Son esprit fatigue d'être trahis lui disait de refuse

Mais son corps tous entier lui disait se suivre cet homme

Elle était différente des humain ca elle le savait, alors si cet homme disait vrai, alors sa vie avait peut être un sens

De plus sans s'en rendre compte le charisme que dégageait l'ancien roi la poussai le suivre

Dans un sourire cacher, elle agrippa la main que pour la première fois ont lui tendait sans arrière penser

Avant que ses blessures ne la pousse dans l'inconscience

Naruto lui souri, la pris dans ses bras et parti

.

Noir… une lumière…des lumières

Le plafond …. Non le ciel

La lumière … non des étoiles

La petite se réveilla péniblement se demandant ou elle était et ce qu'il lui était arrive, son esprit rassemblant les morceaux

Ses blessure étaient guérit, et elle se trouvait allongé dans une prairie sous la pleine lune

.

« il y a bien longtemps une époque très très lointaine »

« Alors que les hommes venaient à peine de d'apprendre à écrire, déjà des guerres faisait rage »

« Des guerres réduisant inexorablement le nombre d'humain sur terre »

«Des les guerres dénuées de sens juste de la barbarie »

« Des êtres vinrent dit' on par-delà la lune »

« Des êtres d'une noblesse et d'une force qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait se prétendre leur égal »

« Ces êtres de part leur pouvoir déclarèrent que les guerre étaient terminé »

« Et comme pour leur répondre les guerre cessèrent »

« Peut-être était-ce parce que les humain les craignait »

« Ou simplement qu'en voyant c'est êtres si puissant et si sage, ils avaient prix conscience de leur idiotie »

« ca nul ne le sais »

« Mais depuis ce moment ces êtres devinrent les protecteur de la race humaine »

« il créèrent une royaume si beau que l'on dit que même les dieu le trouvèrent trop beau pour existe le jour »

« D'ou son nom »

« Le royaume de la nuit »

.

Cela la sorti de sa réflexion, mais sans s'en rendre compte son esprit se mit a rêver

Comme si son corps tous entier voulais entendre cette histoire, sans même s'inquiéter de qui la racontait

Elle avait temporairement eu l'impression de retourner à l'époque bénis ou elle était humaine et que ses parents lui racontaient une histoire pour s'endormir

Cela la calmant, pour la première fois elle avait réussi a s'évade des souffrances de ce monde cruelle

Et cela lui fit le plus grand bien, comme si cette simple histoire lui avaient permis te tire un trait sur son passer

« tu est enfin réveiller » , Elle sursauta , se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine de la voie et vit

Son sauveur

Cela lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait raconté cette histoire pour quelle lui soit attribuer

Qu'elle l'entende

.

Il était assit un rocher et regardait la lune

Les reflets de la lune sur ses cheveux blond et ses vêtement noir et dorer le rendait

« Magnifique » dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce n'était pas la carapace enfantine en accort avec son apparence, quelle s'était créé mais la femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui venait de parler

Puis elle se rattrapa, voyant qu'il l'avait entendu

« Qui est tu ? » dit' elle rouge

Le vampire sourit, son petit stratagème avait marché

Maintenant elle avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité émotionnelle

.

Il n'avait donc plus de raison de mentir

Quoi quelle fasse

Quelle s'enfuit ou quelle reste, elle était désormais hors de danger

Il se mit debout face a elle, déploya ses ailes, un vent commença à souffler, agitant ses cheveux

« je m'appelle rose red Strauss , ancien roi des vampire , dans un autre monde ,après 2000 ans d'existante , a ma mort je me suis réincarné dans celui-ci »

« Mon but est de reconstruire le royaume de la nuit, un royaume uniquement peuple d'être comme toi et moi »

« tu est un demis-vampire , en tant réside la force des vampire , maintenant que tes pouvoir se sont révéler , tu ne peut plus être comme les autre humain , tu est un nivo au-dessus »

« Et tu n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepte » dit il d'un aire triste

« Si tu veux je t'apprendrais a l'utilise, si ce n'est pas le cas alors je disparaitrai » fini t'il

.

La fillette elle essayait de classer et de croire l'énorme quantité d'information quelle venait de recevoir

Celui qui se tenait devant elle était un ancien roi vampire : ca l'aura qu'il dégageait, et ses ailes le prouvaient, ca il n'y avait aucun doute

Son âge : crédible si ont prend en compte quelle n'est qu'une demis vampire et que déjà …

Quelle soit un demis vampire : possible vu sa différence avec les autre humain

Bref tous semblaient coller dans le discours de son sauveur

.

Alors elle dit d'un aire idiot « donc si tes un vampire tu dois bruler a la lumière du jour, et tu bois du sang humain, et t'est sensible a l'ail, tu dors dans un cercueil »bref elle lui ressortait tous les clicher sur les vampires

Lui rigola brièvement et répondit

« Ah les histoires inventées par les humain »

« Non nous ne devons pas boire de sang humain, enfin juste en cas d'extrême faiblesse »

« Nous ne craignons ni l'ail ni les crucifix, ou tout autre sorte d'objet de ce genre »

« En faite nous somme semblable aux humains les seules différences étant… »

« Notre faculté de régénération bien supérieur au humain tous comme nôtres espérance de vie et nos capacités physique »

« Ainsi que Notre pouvoir, contrairement a eux nous pouvons utilise la magie, »

«et oui normalement les vampire sont tuer la lumière du soleil, mais seulement après quelque minute »

.

« Alors tu sors que la nuit sinon tu va bruler » dit la petite d'un aire innocent

« Non et ca ma jouer un bien mauvais tour d'ailleurs » répondit le vampire d'un aire qui fit comprendre que sa cachait de bien mauvais souvenir et qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet

« Tous comme toi et les demis vampire je préfèrent me coucher avant le lever du soleil »

.

La, La demi vampire comme pour casser l'ambiance sinistre que sa question avait provoqué

Lui sauta dessus, lui agrippant le bras

Et dit avec un grand souri « bon ont y va ….grand père »

Apres un rictus suite être appeler grand père, lui entoura la taille de son bras et …

S'envola ce qui surprit le demi-vampire

Qui après quelque plainte se calma envoute par la beauté du paysage

.

Naruto lui adressa un message silencieux a son vieil ennemis en regardant la lune

.

.

.

« T'avais raison le vieux, ce monde est en pleins changement, suite a la réapparition des vampires et il est de mon devoir de tous faire pour qu'ils n'est pas a vivre ce que cette petite a connu »

« Ce que j'ai connu en tant que Naruto Uzumaki »

* * *

Alors ?  
Comment c'était ?  
Critique ?

Ps si vous avez des idées sur l'histoire (personnage qui va apparaître, ennemis ou autre) n'hésiter pas

comme je l'ai dit au départ, je n'est pas de réelle plan, donc toute idée est la bienvenu


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bah enfin mon retour sur

J'ai dut retrouve mes fanfic sur ce site , (mon ordi a Bugue , j'ai tout perdu, snif snif)

bref

désoler pour le retard , mais somme dit précédemment , pas facile de tout retrouve et remettre en ordre avec un emplois du temps a la c**

bon bah , ce chap fait le point sur la situation actuelle de l'histoire et introduction d'un nouveau perso

* * *

Quelque part dans le pays du feu

Dans une sorte de « terrain d'entrainement » d'environs 500metre carre

Un terrain mélangeant divers environnement tel que….zone de marécage , lac et forêt, le tous semblant être enveloppé par un épais brouillard qui retenais une partie du rayonnement solaire et semblait dégager une sorte d'aura qui faisait que les humains évitaient de s'y approcher

En haut du plus grand des arbres, une fille d'environs 7 ou 8 ans d'âge corporelle, sont âge étant difficilement déterminable, du fait que ses expression facial, ses manies et son comportement , étaient en total désaccord avec son corps de petite fille .

Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit se faisaient volontairement emporter par le vent

Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe également noir, avec sur les extrémités une sorte dentelle blanche, s'arrêtant aux environs de ses genoux et de ses coude

Sans se préoccupé de la hauteur a laquelle elle était, et donc du danger auquel elle était exposé

Elle dirigeait son regard vers deux personnes visiblement en train de se battre, les voyant parfaitement comme si le brouillard n'existait pas.

Tous en se remémorant les derniers mois qu'elle avait vécue

Ca fait maintenant 5 mois qu'elle avait rencontré cette personne … les plus grand des rois …

rose red Strauss

5 mois qu'elle vivait et passait tous son temps avec lui

Se rappelant des débuts de leur « cohabitation »

Dès le début elle lui avait confiance sans savoir réellement pourquoi

mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi

au début c'est être, s'était révéler d'une dans maturité, qui semblait poussé n'importe qui a le respecter et a le crainte

Mais petit à petit

peut était-ce parce quelle le connaissait de mieux en mieux ?

D'apparence il avait 17/18 ans à peine mais elle se doutait bien qu'il était bien plus âge

Ses habitudes, son savoir, ses expression, tous reflétaient une grande expérience de la vie

Une expérience que du haut de ses 20 ans, elle était très loin de posséder

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il lui cachait des choses, de nombreuses choses

Mais étrangement elle n'avait même pas cherché à le savoir

Au fond-elle-même, elle avait comprit que si il ne disait pas quelque chose, s'était simplement pour ne pas la mettre en danger

elle avait le sentiment que découvrir la vérité serait comme ouvrir la boite de pandore , et qu'elle le regretterait a jamais

Tous cela pour dire que même si il était mature et parfois même froid

Elle avait remarqué que plus le temps passait plus ses traits semblaient s'adoucir, il n'émettait plus cette aura effrayante qu'il avait a leur rencontre

il avait adopté le comportement d'un ado de son « âge »

le comportement qu'un humain aurait, en fonction de son corps

Même si vis a vis d'elle, il était devenu comme un … père

il se souciait d'elle plus que n'importe qui depuis des année, quand il était avec elle, elle avait le sentiment d'être en sécurité

peut de temps après leur rencontre, âpres qu'elle est comprit sa/leur véritable nature , ils s'étaient mis en route , dans le but de trouver d'autre vampire

Durant ce voyage ils ne se déplacèrent que de nuit, ne prenant pas le risque de s'exposer au soleil

Au dépars de nombreux problèmes s'était pausé tel que …

les apparence, voir un homme de 16/17 ans voyage avec une gamine de 7/8 ans, faisait bizarre , c'est pourquoi elle devint sa « petite sœur » l'appelant oni-chan en public

l'argent , même si ils voyageait seul , l'argent était une nécessité ,et s'en procurer sans attirer l'attention , n'était pas a facile

Mais comme si il avait tous prévu Strauss résolu vite ce problème

avec l'argent qu'il avait subtilisé au ravisseur (ceux de la petite), il acheta une petite entreprise (salle de jeux)

Et en a peine un mois il un put acheter le village ou il se trouvait et ainsi de suite

cela dura 3 mois environs, avant qu'il vende tous , récoltant un somme d'argent assez conséquente

il semble que la magie et les 2000 d'expérience qu'il avait l'aidait bien

Pendant c'est trois mois, il commença également a lui apprendre la magie

Cet art que les ninjas ne peuvent contrôle

il lui expliqua que cette magie était en quelque sorte la base de l'existence des vampires et est a l'oppose des arts ninja

Contrairement aux humains qui utilisent une énergie que leur corps produit, pour vivre et se battre, leur corps étant en quelque sorte indépendante

Les vampires eux utilise l'énergie de la nature, ils ne font qu'emprunte de la « force »

Si les humains utilisent leur corps comme réserve d'énergie

Les vampire eux utilisent le monde entier comme d'une réserve, ce qui rend également leur techniques bien plus difficile a apprendre

Si pour être considéré comme un ninja qualifié il faut plus de 50 ans

Pour être un vampire à peine qualifier il faut le triple du temps voir bien plus, il semble que pour être vraiment respecte et craint en temps que vampire, il faut avoir plus de 1000 ans

Quand il lui avait dit ca sa tête avait tourné, car depuis toujours elle avait mesuré le temps sur l'échelle humaine, soit sur une base de 100

Mais depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle apprenait lentement a voir le temps sous une échelle vampirique soit sur une base de plusieurs milliers d'année

si pour un humain 10 ans c'est long, pour un vampire c'est rien du tous

c'est pourquoi il avait dit que c'est une des raison pour lesquelles les vampires ont toujours été plus fort que les humains car a leur force naturelle , s'ajoutait un grande expérience de la vie

Contrairement aux humains les vampires ont le luxe de pouvoir apprendre en prenant leur temps

les humains de par leur expérience vie , essayerons toujours d'apprendre des choses rapidement , privilégiant la vitesse et la quantité

les vampires eux ont le temps d'apprendre a leur rythme , tous en sachant qu'ils auront le temps d'apprendre le reste

c'est pourquoi depuis le début, pas une seul fois ,il ne s'était énervé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre , il lui expliquait tous pas a pas d , il lui reprochait même parfois d'aller trop vite en volant sauter des étapes

puis sont regard fut attire par les combattant

un homme d'environs 20 ans, habiller de vêtement mélangeant noir et bleu, lui donnant brièvement un aires de ninja, cela étant dut a leur forte ressemblance avec les des habits « traditionnelle » ninja

ses cheveux étaient noir , sa coupe ressemblant a celle de Naruto avec toute fois une sorte de tresse descendant long de son dos , attachant ses cheveux de derrières

il s'appelait renka et comme elle s'était un vampire, et cela faisait environ 2 mois qu'ils faisaient route ensemble, s'étant rencontrer lors d'une visite en ville

Avant de les rejoindre il était a la tête d'un « gang » qui leur avait « demander »de les suivre jusqu'a leur chef qui déciderai de leur sort

Cela l'avait été étonne car même si elle savait que son sensei avait largement la force de les battre, il lui avait dit de reste tranquille, comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer

une fois devant leur chef qui était entouré d'une bonne dizaine d'homme, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passa, car tous tombèrent inconscient

Elle se doutait que Strauss avait dut utilisé une quelconque technique pour les assommé, mais elle n'avait pas comprit comment

Tous sauf renka

s'en suivi une brève explication sur leur nature vampirique, cela l'étonnant, car il semblerai que le roi puisse savoir d'instinct qui et ou sont les vampire

quand elle lui avait demande comment il faisait , il lui avait seulement répondu ,

« les vampire émettent constamment de la magie , comme les ninja émettent du chakra ,apprend a reconnaitre et repéré ce signal ,et tu pourra savoir quel est la nature de celui en face de toi »

Evidement le dénommé renka douta des propos que celui qui se présentait comme le roi des vampires tenait.

Il avait donc mis pour condition, de les suivre que si ils réussissaient a le battre, cela montrant la confiance qu'il avait dans sa force

Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire, n'était pas le gamin faible et peureux, qu'il s'imaginait

En une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a l'attaquer, son épée quitta ses main pour se retrouvé sous sa gorge

A fois effrayé et voulant connaitre comment son adversaire avait fait , il accepta de les suivre comprenant que celui a qui il avait parle était tous sauf un gamin ordinaire

au cours des deux mois qui suivirent il leur avoua qu'il les avait suivi uniquement pour acquérir de la force , ce qui fit rire le roi vampire comme si il se savait déjà .

cela augmentant la curiosité de ses compagnon, qui se demandaient qui était t'il vraiment ?

il leur avouât également qu'il était autrefois un ninja de konoha ayant vécu la grande guerre ninja

jusqu'au jours ou ,quand il devait avoir la trentaine , il vit sa femme et sa petite fille de 10 ans se faire violer et tuer

a ce moment la , et jusqu'a leur rencontre il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé , car ses blessures qui l'empêchaient se bouger guérirent, et sa force augmenta ce qui lui permis de tuer les ninjas ennemis trop occuper par leur « affaire »

depuis ce jours il eu le corps d'un homme de 20 ans et fut incapable de réutiliser les art ninjas , de ce fait du quitter le village pour devenir mendiant , vivant dans la pauvreté et la misère , changeant constamment d'endroit de sorte a ce que les gens ne remarque pas qu'il avait cesser de vieillir

Cela augmentant la détermination du roi vampire

depuis leur rencontre, il ne cesse de s'entrainer tentant apprendre le plus vit possible , l'utilisation de la magie .

Il avait comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre parmi les hommes de ce fait il n'avait d'autre choix que de se relier a l'objectif de son nouveau groupe

« Créer un royaume ou il pourrait vivre en paix »

« Le royaume de la nuit »

Etrangement du haut de ses 50 ans , même après avoir vécu de nombreuse chose et être considéré comme un humain « connaissant la vie » , il se surprit a faire confiance au roi vampire et a reconnaitre en lui une expérience de la vie si grande , que c'est 50 malheureuse année d'existence lui paraissaient ridicule

Cette impression se confirma, quand il apprit que les vampires pouvaient vivre en moyenne 2000 voir le quintuple pour les vampires de sang pur tel que son nouveau maitre

il comprit que même si il avait 50 ans , il le dépassait en absolument tout ,que sa soit la stratégie , les arts de combats ou même la botanique des herbes médicinal , quelque soit le sujet , cet personne savait des choses que n'importe qui aurait mis des année a acquérir

De ce fait il devait il devait avoir au moins 1000 ans voir plus

D'un coter cela l'effrayait de savoir qu'il existait des être capable de vivre aussi longtemps et d'acquérir autant de connaissance,

d'un autre cote cela le fascinait s'imaginant les nombre de chose a vivre ,a faire, a apprendre

tant de chose que les humains n'auraient même pas envisager.

tous cela cette personne l'avait vécu, et lui en tant qu'être appartenant a la même espèce

il en aurait droit

le second combattant était un homme d'environs 17/18 ans

il avait des cheveux ébouriffer qui luis arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, avec derrière la tête , proche du coup ,on pouvait voir des cheveux parfaitement lisse tombant jusqu'au bas du dos contrastant avec le reste ébouriffer

ses cheveux étaient d'un blond étincelant reflétant le soleil

ses vêtement étaient composé d'une sorte de cape qui descendait jusqu'au pied

l'extérieur était d'un magnifique bleu nuit avec au centre le symbole du royaume de la nuit ( note de l' auteur : ceux qui ont des idées…)

les deux coter se reliaient par une chaine dorée, tenu par des boutons qui faisaient penser a des ailes de chauves-souris, le col montant légèrement

l'intérieur était rouge, contrastant avec une sorte de gilet rouge et dorée et noir , qui ressemblait brièvement a un survêt fermer , couvrant une chemine noir a cela s'ajoutait un charisme incroyable

Quiconque l'aurai vu aurai immédiatement pensé voir un roi( ce qui était vrai),

En combattant lui faisait un résumer de sa situation actuelle

ca fait maintenant petit peu plus que 5 mois qu'il s'était « réveillé » depuis il avait rencontré

tsuki (nom provisoire :si quelqu'un a une idée…) : une vampire 20 ans , elle s'était révéler assez vite doué pour la magie , cela compensant la force physique que possédait son jeune corps , la destinant surement a être une brillante vampire

renka : un vampire de 50 , pas très douer pour la magie , mais possédant une force et une vitesse bien supérieur aux humain , une fois qu'il aura régler le problème du au manque de technique , il acquerra une certain puissance

Cela le fit sourire, il enseignait désormais a une personne de l'âge se son ancien sensei

« Jiraya » repensa t'il

« ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que je trouve un moyen de m'entraine aux arts ninja »

Car les vampires qui ne son pas de sang pur peuvent utilise la magie ET le chakra

Mais sa il ne leur avait pas dit, utiliser c'est deux énergie opposé, sans avoir un total contrôle, peut se révéler dangereux

Il ne compte plus les vampires qui sont mort car ils ont voulut imiter son ancien ennemis, et dont ses deux énergie qui ont échappé la leur contrôle, les rendant fous avant de les tuer lentement et douloureusement sans que personne ne puisse les aider

Lui n'avait jamais eu ce problème, n'ayant aucune part de sang humain dans ses veines, son pouvoir magique était incommensurable, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser le chakra, ce qui ne l'avais jamais vraiment gêné

Mis a part le fait qu'il ne pouvait toucher les objets contenant du chakra

Mais à cause de cette réincarnation, son corps se trouvait dans une situation étrange

Ses cellules pouvaient passer de l'état de vampire a celui d'humain et inversement

Lui donnant les pouvoir d'un sang pur tout en pouvant utiliser le chakra

Il était devenu une nouvelle espèce

Et pour la première fois depuis 2000 ans il sentit, que sont corps n'était plus sous son contrôle et qu'il allait de nouveau découvrir des choses

A la fois merveilleux et effrayant

Pour l'instant il avait grandement limite son pouvoir, créant des sortes de sceau magique, semblables à ceux qui retenaient kyuubi

Pourquoi ? Simplement, car ne contrôlant plus vraiment son corps il devait réapprendre a utilisé son pouvoir

Si il perdait ne serai ce qu'une seconde le contrôle, cela pourrait provoque des centaines voir des milliers de mort

Et De toute façon même limiter son pouvoir restait largement suffisant pour rayer une ville de la carte ou comme dans le cas présent, utilise des sorts sur de grande étendus

Le brouillard qu'il avait créé était une variante de « dark night », des milliers de particule magique, repoussaient inconsciemment les humain du fait de l'opposition du chakra et de la magie, (comme des aimant)

Seuls les vampires pouvaient voir au travers

Il avait également fait « le ménage » dans son esprit, les vampires vivant longtemps ils avaient apprit a créé des sceaux mémorielle

Ces sceaux retenaient une partie des souvenirs dit « inutile »

Par exemple en touchant une épée, un vampire saura distinct l'utiliser, sans pour autant savoir comment il a apprit à se battre avec

Seules les compétences restent, les méthodes apprentissage disparaissent

Il avait également mis son ancienne vie au second plan

Les 2000 ans qu'il avait passé en tant que rois, n'étaient plus que de vague souvenir, alors que sa vie de ninja elle était encore fraiche

Cela modifia légèrement son comportement, passant dut vieux roi froid et solitaire , a un jeune plein de savoir et d'envie de vivre destiner a devenir un roi, ayant toutefois vécu de nombreuses chose

Bref une personnalité entre rose red Strauss et Naruto Uzumaki

Cela étant le meilleur moyen d'avance et d'accomplir son objectif

Il savait que pour réussi, il aurait besoins des vampires que contrôle Strauss

Mais également des ninjas qui suivront Naruto

Les deux sont nécessaires, et inutiles seul

« Pour créé l'avenir je vais devoir plonger dans les passés »

Actuellement il combattait le dénommé renka

Renka l'attaquait avec une épée de fer, bougeant à une vitesse bien supérieur à celle d'un humain ou celle du commun des ninjas

Mais peut importe comment il faisait, aucun de ses coup ne touchait sa cible

Le roi vampire avec une épée faite de mage durcie, évitait tous les attaque les déviait, en gardant le même visage calme et paisible, donnant parfois de conseilles

Cela énervait de plus en plus renka qui avait beau s'agiter n'arrivait même pas a le frôler

Cela faisait maintenant trois jour non-stop que c'est deux la se battaient sans interruptions

Le premier (renka) , avait désormais , le bras gauche en sang , ses nerf ayant été tranché , et son épaule transpercé , des nombreuses coupure plus ou moins profonde partout sur le corps , et quelque os brisé

Tout être humain se serait déjà évanoui par le manque de sang et la douleur, mais lui tenait

Comme l'avait dit son adversaire …

« Les vampires, ont des limites et des capacité physique bien différente que celle des humains »

« Ils peuvent supporter des douleurs bien supérieur »

« Subir des blessures bien plus profonde, sans pour autant être marque a vie »

« Leurs capacité de régénérations, leur donne la possibilité, de guérir plus vite et mieux »

« C'est pourquoi ils peuvent subir des entraiment bien plus intensif, qui pourraient être mortel pour des humains »

C'est pourquoi renka avait dit au roi de se battre comme si il voulait le tuer, de sorte a progresser bien plus vite

Sachant que même si il allait souffrir plus que pendant n'importe quel entrainement humain, il pourrait être rétabli en quelque jour

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto, déclara « ordonna » la fin du combat

Renka qui se mit à protester, disant qu'il pouvait encore se battre, se fit vite mettre a terre par un coup de poing dans le ventre, de Strauss qui déclara dune voie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas

« Quand on je dis on arrêté, on arrête ! »

Vite rejoint par tsuki qui se mit à le « soigner »

Etant donner que la seul chose qu'elle faisait était de l'entourer de bandage jusqu'a le faire ressemble a une momie

Pui le roi le mis sur son dos comme prenant un vulgaire « sac de patate » avant de partir

Quand ils franchirent la frontière séparant le terrain d'entrainement du reste du monde

Comme par magie le brouillard disparu

Peu de temps après renka se réveilla dans une sorte de maison, semblant avoir été utilisé par des bucherons

Ses blessures en parti guérie, ne lui permettait pas de se battre a fond , mais il pus quand même se lever

A cote de lui se trouvait tsuki , qui sous les onomatopée de douleur de son amis , se réveilla , lui annonçant que cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrer de la cabane ou était assis leur « chef » qui dit d'une voie perdu, les yeux semblant être perdu dans la forêt qui les entourai, fixant un point invisible ,comme ne faisait pas attention a leur existence

« reverse damage » dit' il d'un aire perdu comme ne s'adressant a personne

Ce qui provoqua l'interrogation de ses compagnon et comme pour répondre a leur question silencieuse, il rajouta

« C'est une ancienne technique de vampire, qui consiste a reporte les dommages que notre corps subi sur une autre personne, cette technique fut vite interdit, du fait que certain l'utilisai pour la torture et non pour dissuadé les gens de les attaquer » dit t'il d'un aire triste et peine

« quelle est l'intérêt, d'en parler, si tu dit qu'elle est interdite? » dit (cria) renka qui n'aimait pas être ignorer

Le vampire eu brusquement un visage sérieux qui effraya légèrement les spectateurs, et dit

« Quelqu'un utilise cette technique en ce moment même »

* * *

Alors ?

commentaire ?

Critique ?

Conseille ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Petite question pour ceux que sa intéresse

Vous avez des idées ?

Pour le symbole du rayaumes de la nuit ?

Pour le nom de la petite vampire (tsuki) ?

Pour le reste de l'histoire ?


End file.
